Sonrie por mí
by Faith-Winters
Summary: Cap 3 up! Llega el huracan Temari! Ami empieza a fastidiar a Ino! El señor Tanaka se pone serio y.... komo? Shika, Ino y una toalla? TU NO HAS VISTO NADA!
1. Sonrisa de muñeca

**Wolaaa! Aki traigo un nuevo fic, creo k gracias a los reviews de "Nubes en el agua" me voy a atrever a algo más largo Esta vez en un mundo alternativo. Espero ke os guste **

**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**SONRISA DE MUÑECA**

Caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de Konoha, tenía prisa. Mis padres me habían dicho que debía estar en casa para las cinco y llegaba tarde. Respiré hondo y entre al portal, estaba desierto pero enseguida noté algo de calor, en la calle hacía mucho frío. Decidí coger el ascensor después de todo tenía mucha prisa. Entré y observe lo pequeño que era, resoplé. Y para esto pagamos tanto de comunidad? Menuda cosa más cutre, era un ascensor muy reducido, apenas cabían bien tres personas y estaba más bien sucio, teníamos unos vecinos asquerosos.

Resoplé nuevamente y me giré para encontrarme con lo único que valía la pena de ese ascensor: el espejo. Era un espejo enorme y asombrosamente hoy estaba más o menos limpio sin esas horribles huellas de niños pegajosos, puaj! Que asco me dan los niños, creo que nunca tendré hijos… Me miré detenidamente en el espejo, estaba perfecta, como siempre. Mi pelo largo y rubio estaba recogido en una coleta aunque dejaba suelto siempre un mechón de adelante, mi piel perfecta y mis ojos más azules que nunca, me sonreí a mi misma. Normalmente mirarme en el espejo me ponía de buen humor, saque un pintalabios y un par de cosas más de mi bolso y me puse a maquillarme. Según mi madre teníamos visita, por eso me había llamado tan urgentemente. Respiré hondo y preparé una de esas sonrisas de falsa alegría y cordialidad que estaba acostumbrada a poner prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón. Creo que las únicas personas que me han visto sonreír de forma verdadera han sido mis padres (y de eso hace probablemente mucho tiempo…) y mi mejor amiga Sakura. El ascensor paró, ya era hora. Terminé de colocarme el pelo me abroché bien la chaqueta y llamé al timbre. La puerta tardó algo en abrirse y apareció mi madre sonriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, creo que lo de la sonrisa falsa lo he heredado de mi madre, por muy bien que lo este pasando su sonrisa nunca parece natural, solo hay que ver la foto de su boda, parece un maniquí desfilando.

Ino-chan! Que bien que ya has llegado! Adivina quien ha venido a vernos! – dijo mi madre haciéndome pasar.

La fulminé con la mirada, como que Ino-chan? Ya esta bien con eso de Ino-chan, ya soy mayorcita! Tengo 16 años! Aunque supongo que para mis padres siempre seré "su princesita"

No me hizo falta entrar al salón para imaginarme la escena, nada mas escuchar las voces adiviné perfectamente de quien se trataba, eran los Nara y los Akimichi. Mi padre, el señor Nara y el señor Akimichi habían ido juntos al colegio, en plan amigos inseparables y para colmo vivían en la misma calle que nosotros, por lo que siempre solían pasarse las tardes los tres apalancados en el bar que hay cerca de mi casa.

Me quité la chaqueta y con la mejor de mis sonrisas ensayadas entré al salón.

Buenas tardes - saludé

Ino! Estas preciosa! Déjame verte! Cada día estas más guapa! – dijo la señora Nara al verme.

La verdad es que esa mujer extrañamente me adora, sino no me hablaría así, es toda una sargento, todo el mundo sabe que tiene completamente dominado a su marido. Pobre hombre…

Gracias – le contesté sonriendo.

Anda Ino, ve a saludar a Chouji y Shikamaru, están en tu habitación – dijo mi madre que andaba como una loca con bandejas de pastelillos de un lado para otro. No es por nada, pero los Akimichi son de muy buen comer…

Me encaminé por el pasillo y sustituí mi sonrisa por una expresión de disgusto. No me gustaba nada lo que me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Abrí la puerta y allí estaban. Chouji Akimichi y Shikamaru Nara. Chouji estaba sentado en la cama con una gran bolsa de patatas fritas comiendo sin parar y Shikamaru estaba echado con las manos en la nuca mirando el techo sin interés. No saludé, simplemente les eché una mirada de "Largaos!" pero ya sabía que no funcionaría. Cerré la puerta prácticamente de una patada, estos tipos me ponían de mal humor. Ya sabéis son esa clase de tipos raros y que el colectivo de "gente popular" (al que yo pertenezco ) aborrecemos, catalogados como: CRIOS (Chicos Raros Irrelevantes o Simples) así que por muchas veces que me cruce por el pasillo del instituto con ese tipo de gente, no recuerdo ni sus caras.

Por desgracia a estos los conozco prácticamente de toda la vida y la verdad es que de pequeños nos llevábamos bastante bien, pero afortunadamente me di cuenta a tiempo de que eran unos perdedores. A pesar de eso… … miré el techo de mi habitación. Era de color azul con nubes pintadas, la verdad es que no estaban muy bien dibujadas, se notaba que lo habían pintado niños pequeños. Sonreí, no sé porque, creo que esta es una de esas pocas sonrisas sinceras mías. El mayor pasatiempo de Shikamaru era pasarse el día mirando las nubes (y aún lo hace, a vago no le gana nadie…) así que de pequeños como en invierno no nos dejaban salir fuera decidimos pintar el cielo en mi habitación, claro que esas nubes evidentemente no se movían, Chouji y yo pensábamos que si soplábamos o apuntábamos con un secador para simular viento se moverían pero Shikamaru ya nos advirtió de que eso no pasaría. Suspiré, supongo que fue divertido… sobretodo cuando nos vieron nuestros padres, no pasé tanto miedo en mi vida como cuando vi a la señora Nara regañar a su hijo, jeje!

Ino ¿estás bien?

Eh! - la voz de Chouji me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Vaya, me he quedado atontada mirando el techo, deben pensar que se me esta pegando su estupidez o algo así, ugh estoy empezando a preocuparme…

Hai - respondo tranquilamente y me levantó a coger una revista.

Kuso! Hoy no es mi día de suerte, esta revista ya la he leído cuatro veces en dos días… y ahora que hago? Normalmente pasamos toda la tarde en silencio cada uno a lo suyo, bueno más bien yo leyendo y ellos hablando sobre sus chorradas. A pesar de que yo me distancié de ellos a medida que fui creciendo ellos dos son uña y carne. Resoplé, esta tarde se me va a hacer muy larga…

Uff, después de una hora y media repasando el contenido de mi habitación y tratando de leer los artículos de la revista al revés creo que ya no puedo más. Que aburrimiento… y mírales a ellos! Tan tranquilos hablando de yo que sé que cosa... No aguanto más! Me levanté y salí de la estancia, ahora tengo que poner mi mejor cara de súplica y que mi madre se apiade de mi. Camine por el pasillo con decisión hasta llegar al salón, donde enseguida escuche las risas y conversaciones. Tenían puesto un video viejo en el que salíamos de pequeños.

Yo salía vestida de princesa o algo así con una corona en la cabeza y vestida de pies a cabeza de un color rosa empalagoso gritando como una loca "Mira! Shika-kun! Soy una princesa" y abrazaba y tiraba del pelo a Shikamaru para que me mirara, mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco y decía algo como "Que problemática eres…" y Chouji nos miraba riéndose y metiéndose una cantidad impresionante de patatas fritas en la boca. Creo que habrán visto ese video unas mil veces, casi todos los meses lo ven una vez por lo menos y se siguen riendo como locos cada vez que lo ven, como si fuéramos lo mas adorable del mundo. Definitivamente nunca voy a ser madre, debe afectar a las neuronas gravemente…

Mamá – llamé a mi madre

Ella se acercó con su ya conocida sonrisa.

Si, Ino-chan?

Puedo salir a dar una vuelta, solo un rato… - pedí con mi mejor expresión de súplica aunque sabía que mi madre me diría que no.

Inexplicablemente le importa una mierda lo mal que lo pueda pasar o lo que me pueda aburrir, cuando se trata de Shikamaru y Chouji siempre me obliga a "atender a los invitados" La verdad es que los adora, y no me extraña después de todo Chouji es la única persona que puede tragarse lo que cocina.

Esta bien – dijo mi madre alegremente.

Esta bien? – repetí perpleja.

Mi madre sonrió. Vaya a veces es benévola! Si! Me librare de esos idiotas por hoy!

Shikamaruuuu! Choujiiii! – se puso a gritar mi madre.

Que? – pregunte más perpleja que antes

Shikamaru y Chouji llegaron al salón.

Si?

Ino-chan quiere invitaros a dar una vuelta, abrigaos! – dijo aún sonriente tendiéndonos nuestros abrigos a los tres.

Resoplé. Ya me parecía que no podía ser cierto… uff ahora tendré que salir en público por ahí con estos dos y hace días que no encuentro mis gafas de sol para ocasiones de incógnito! Por que a mi!

Solo se oía el ruido que hacía Chouji al comer, no se cuantas bolsas de patatas lleva ya…

Oye Ino, podemos ir a ese sitio donde hacen esos helados tan buenos – habló Chouji.

Helados! No ves el frío que hace? – pregunté como si fuera impensable.

Chouji se quedo igual, mirándome como si aquello no tuviera nada de extraño.

Shikamaru, dile que eso no es normal! – grité.

Si, si… - me respondió Shikamaru que iba delante nuestra.

La vena de la frente se me hinchó por completo.

No me estas escuchando! – le grité

Si hay algo que no soporto es que no me escuchen y me ignoren! Los miré furiosa, maldito par de idiotas! Seguro que los muy amargados se pasan el día pensado planes para hacerme la vida imposible! Grr! Me puse a saltar agitando los puños gritando en medio de la calle. De pronto miré a mi alrededor, Shikamaru y Chouji me observaban perplejos junto con el resto de la gente que pasaba por la calle. Vaya, creo que me he pasado… que horror! Todo el mundo me ha visto y encima al lado de estos dos! Mi vida no puede empeorar!

Igual de problemática que siempre… - le oí decir a Shikamaru.

Que has dicho! – pregunté enfadada.

Nada, nada – contestó él.

Seguimos caminando hasta la cafetería a la que quería ir Chouji y después de que el pidiera el helado más grande que había, yo un refresco "light" (que? este perfecto tipo que me gasto no es un milagro de la ciencia!) y Shikamaru pidió una bebida rara con un nombre impronunciable. Ellos siguieron hablando de sus tontadas mientras que yo jugueteaba con el vaso, quizá no quede muy elegante, pero me estaba aburriendo de verdad…

Voy a por otro helado – anunció Chouji levantándose

Otro! Parece un saco sin fondo… bah, no se de que me sorprendo…

Vaya! Shikamaru y la niña Yamanaka! – gritó alguien tras nosotros.

Me giré y vi que se trataba del señor Tanaka, la verdad es que llamándome como lo había hecho solo podía ser él, a veces pienso que no se sabe mi nombre… El señor Tanaka nos conoce desde pequeños, vivía antes en mi edificio pero afortunadamente se mudó hace un par de años. La verdad es que no es un mal tipo, pero es un poco pesado y no me hace nada de gracia que siempre me llame "Niña Yamanaka" y a Shikamaru y Chouji les llame por su nombre.

Que hacéis aquí? Estáis teniendo una cita? – preguntó dándonos codazos de estos que te suele dar la gente pesada para sonsacarte algo, y que por cierto queda patético.

Estamos con Chouji – dije para aclarar la situación, lo que me faltaba era que alguien pensara que tenía una cita con Shikamaru.

En una cita los tres! Vaya los jóvenes de hoy en día sois demasiados modernos para mi… - murmuró.

No! No! Nada de eso! Simplemente salimos a dar una vuelta! – grité negando con la cabeza y agitando las manos.

Este tío es un degenerado, como se le pasa por la mente algo así? En fin, espero no estar así a su edad…

Ya me parecía… - dijo

Paré de mover los brazos. No se porqué, pero siempre que voy con Shikamaru y Chouji a algún lado acabo pareciendo estúpida. Menos mal que nadie puede verme.

Y que tal con esa chica del otro día, Shikamaru? – preguntó el señor Tanaka guiñándole un ojo.

Ja! Shikamaru con una chica? Antes me lo imagino corriendo con entusiasmo los 100 metros lisos! Definitivamente este viejo esta senil!

Bueno… - murmuró Shikamaru mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso.

Como se llamaba, um... Temari verdad? – siguió el señor Tanaka.

Queé? Ahora si que no daba crédito! Me conoce prácticamente desde que nací y no se acuerda de mi nombre y si de el de esa tía!

Shikamaru asintió. Era increíble, como podía haber tenido Shikamaru una cita con esa? Menuda asalta cunas asquerosa! Creía que Shikamaru, tenía mejor gusto, después de todo, es superdotado, aunque a veces no me lo creo… Conocía perfectamente a Temari, era la hermana del pirómano con pinta de psicópata que iba a nuestra clase, Gaara. Tenía dos años más que nosotros y si una palabra la describía era "basta" nunca vi una tía más bestia… la verdad es que no me caía nada bien, encima siempre coqueteaba con Shikamaru descaradamente tan tranquila! Que poco sentido de la decencia! Comencé a apretar el vaso y a mirar fulminantemente al señor Tanaka.

Vaya, parece que tu chica esta celosa – le dijo a Shikamaru.

Me levanté a punto de tirarle el vaso.

NO SOY SU CHICA! Y ME LLAMO INO! INO! – grité furiosa.

Chico… si te sigues fijando en chicas con un carácter así, acabarás como tu padre… - le seguía diciendo a Shikamaru.

Increíble! Este viejo también me esta ignorando! Grr! Por suerte llego Chouji antes de que le lanzara nada y le ofreció un poco de helado al señor Tanaka. Tras probarlo el señor Tanaka dijo que tenía que irse.

Hasta luego "futura chica Nara" y no te enfades tanto, se te notan las arrugas! – se despidió de mi sonriendo.

Maldito viejo… - murmuré apretando el puño y con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

Shikamaru sonrió como riéndose de mi y Chouji observaba sin entender nada pero lamía su helado feliz.

Tras aquel incidente, pagamos. Bueno en realidad obligue a Shikamaru pagar por los daños ocasionados (El viejo ese me las va a pagar!) y volvimos a mi casa sin más incidentes, afortunadamente para mi. Cuando llegamos los Akimichi ya salían diciendo que ya era la hora de la cena, aunque en realidad me pareció extraño, llevaban toda la tarde comiendo y aún era muy temprano para cenar. Al entrar en el salón sentí un escalofrío, algo malo iba a pasar… Mi padre y el señor Nara no estaban, tan solo nuestras madres y nos miraban con unas sonrisas algo… siniestras?

Sentaos, chicos – pidió mi madre aún sonriente.

No se como puede sonreír tanto, esto cada vez es más sospechoso…

Shikamaru y yo nos sentamos en el sofá, uno en cada punta, mientras que nuestras respectivas madres nos miraban como si fuera un interrogatorio, solo les faltaba apuntarnos con unas linternas en la cara.

Ocurre algo? – pregunté con mi voz más dulce e inocente.

No, Ino. Solo que "casualmente" nosotras y vuestros padres hemos decidido irnos unos días de viaje, así que para que no os quedéis solos, hemos pensado que podíais quedaros juntos – dijo la madre de Shikamaru.

Y por que no me quedo en casa de Chouji? – dijo Shikamaru.

Si! Y yo en casa de Sakura – dije yo

No, los Akimichi van a estar muy ocupados y tú te has pasado los últimos días en casa de Sakura, los Haruno van a estar hartos de ti! – intervino mi madre.

Pero…! – comenzamos Shikamaru y yo.

No hay peros que valgan! ENTENDIDO? – gritó la señora Nara.

Esa mujer me da tanto miedo enfadada que me agarré a Shikamaru escondiéndome tras él. Después de tantos años esta casi inmunizado contra este tipo de ataques maternos-sicóticos.

Esta bien… - murmuró Shikamaru desganado.

Comprendido… - murmuré yo resignada.

Perfecto! Sabía que lo entenderíais! Hay comida para una semana en el congelador y tenéis dinero para emergencias en ese cajón! – dijo mi madre volviendo a sonreír.

Que! Os vais ya? – pregunté con ojos desorbitados.

Pero… mis cosas… - comenzó Shikamaru

Te he traído todo lo necesario, esta en la habitación de invitados! Cogimos todo cuando salisteis a dar una vuelta – dijo la señora Nara

Por cierto, que tal lo habéis pasado? – preguntó mi madre

Ni me lo recuerdes… - respondí yo.

Bueno, nos vamos, vuestros padres nos están esperando abajo, portaos bien y comed bien! – gritó mi madre saliendo por la puerta.

Sí, adiós! Y… NADA DE FIESTAS EN CASA! NI INTENTAR EXPERIMENTAR CON EL ABRELATAS! Y MUCHO MENOS OS UNAIS A UNA SECTA EXTRAÑA DE ESAS! Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE! NO ACEPTEIS CARAMELOS DE EXTRAÑOS! – gritó la madre de Shikamaru como si estuviera poseída.

Esta mujer cada vez es peor, nuevamente me escondí tras Shikamaru.

Ah! Y se me olvidaba, Shikamaru! Haz el favor de no ser tan vago de no levantar la tapa cuando vayas al baño! – dijo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Me eché a reír como una loca, no podía contener la risa.

Si, mamá… - murmuró Shikamaru bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

Paré de reír, y me giré hacia Shikamaru.

A partir de ahora, esta es mi casa y aquí mando yo! Así que no me molestes y haz lo que te ordene! – le grite.

Lo que tu digas, Ino… - dijo él yendo hacia la habitación de invitados.

Grr! La vena de mi frente se hinchó de nuevo. Me esta dando la razón como a los locos! Esta semana se me va a hacer muuuuuuy larga…

**Hasta aquí por el momento, espero ke si habeis llegado a leer hasta aki halla sido xke la historia os ha parecido interesante, y eso me alegra muxo! Trataré de esforzarme más en cada capitulo! Por favor dejad reviews! Necesito opiniones! Besos!**

5


	2. Falsa sonrisa

**Wolaa! Aki el capitulo dos! La verdad es ke pense ke tardaría muxo mas en actualizar este ff, pero los reviews me kitan la vagueria! xDD muchas graciass! Y espero ke el ff os siga gustando! Naruto no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, lo de siempre… ah y antes de k ese me olvide dediko este cap, especialmente a mi lau-chan y a misao-san! Graciass x soportarme y ayudarme! **

**Falsa sonrisa**

Me desperté nada más oír el despertador, lo justo para tener una piel perfecta (por algo soy la chica mas guapa de Konoha!) Abrí el armario, hoy era lunes así que debería ponerme algo más llamativo que la ropa del miércoles pero menos que la del martes. Observe bien el armario y pensé que se me paraba el corazón.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grité

Es una tragedia! porque a mi? Tenía pensado ponerme aquella blusa tan mona que compré ayer y esta en la lavadora! Que horror, porque solo me pasa esto a mi? Un poco asqueada tuve que ponerme un jersey morado de cuello alto que ya había llevado una vez durante este trimestre. Que bochornoso… no se como entrare por la puerta… Cogí una minifalda de terciopelo negro y me dirigí al baño.

Me peiné con una coleta dejándome un mechón suelto y me puse un par de horquillas. Me mire al espejo sonriente, puede haber algo mejor para empezar el día? Salí del baño con una gran sonrisa cuando me encontré a Shikamaru en medio del pasillo con cara de "la casa está ardiendo!"

Que pasa? – me preguntó desconcertado.

Que iba a pasar? Ah! Recordé mi grito de esta mañana y miré mi jersey apesadumbrada.

Cosas de muj… - comencé

Oh dios! Que pasa aquí? Desde cuando Shikamaru esta tan bueno! Oh dios! Eh? Espera! Bloqueo mental! Es Shikamaru! Asco, ascoo! Inooo esta mirando raro! Límpiate las babas!

Ino? – preguntó él

Me giré hacia la cocina.

Todo bien! – grité sin mirarle.

Por qué estoy sonriendo tontamente? Será mejor que desayune, debo tener falta de vitaminas o algo así y por eso pienso cosas extrañas. Tome mi batido natural de todas las mañanas para estar mas perfecta si cabe y vi a Shikamaru entrar en la cocina.

Buenos días! – dije quizá demasiado efusiva sonriendo tontamente.

Eh? Buenos días? Efusiva? Sonriendo tontamente? Shikamaru? Empiezo a sospechar que mi madre me ha estado suministrando cosas extrañas en la comida desde hace años…

Buenos días… - murmuró Shikamaru sentándose.

Yo ya me voy, porque evidentemente no pienso ir a clase contigo! Lo que me faltaba para rematar el día! Llegar a clase acompañada de un don nadie! Ni en sueños! – le grité marchándome por la puerta.

Llamé al ascensor impaciente, tardaba bastante en subir. Que pasaba con Shikamaru? Porque había puesto cara de importarle una mierda? Acaso no le gustaría caminar hasta el instituto con la chica más guapa de la ciudad! Grr! Que idiota! Bah! No pensaba ir con él, no, No!

Respiré hondo, estaba bastante alterada, a este paso me saldrán arrugas, mejor bajo por las escaleras. Volví a tomar aire y soltarlo lentamente y baje las escaleras algo rápido. Solo se oía el ruido de mis botas de tacón chocando contra el suelo. Afortunadamente hasta el instituto hay un paseo, menos mal. Necesito que me de el aire para recomponerme, hoy me he levantado extraña, debe ser por repetir de jersey… ya sabía que esto no me traería nada bueno.

El frío de la calle me golpeo de lleno, afortunadamente había cogido la chaqueta antes de salir. Comencé a mirar los escaparates atentamente, esta tarde me iría de compras para desestresarme, tenía un examen a primera hora y no me hacía nada de ilusión…

Ino-san… - me llamó una voz dulce prácticamente en un susurro.

Me giré para ver quien era.

Ah, Buenos días, Hinata-san – saludé.

Hinata Hyuuga es de una muy **buena** familia (y tan **buena**, solo hay que ver como esta su primo…) La verdad es que es una chica bastante tímida y no se parece nada a mí, aun así no me cae mal.

Ino-san… no estas nerviosa por el examen? – me preguntó en ese tono de voz tan bajo en el que habla.

No, hay que ser positiva! Yo no puedo suspender! – dije alzando un puño sonriendo.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente.

Lo harás bien – dije sonriéndole tranquilamente.

Vaya! Ya estamos en el instituto.

Suerte! – le grité a Hinata adelantándome para entrar a clase.

Gracias, Ino-san… - la oí murmurar.

Entré en clase y me dirigí directamente hacia mi sitio. A mi lado se sienta mi mejor amiga Sakura, que ya estaba ahí. Resoplé dejándome caer sobre la silla como dándole a entender que mi vida era horrible. Ella sonrió y dejó sus apuntes un momento.

Que tal, Ino? – preguntó.

Horriblemente mal! Mira el jersey que llevo! Y lo peor de eso es que adivina quien esta viviendo en mi casa! Y todo porque a mis padres se les ha ocurrido la genial idea de tomarse unas vacaciones! Son unos inconscientes! – me quejé del tirón.

Sakura me miró con cara de estar asimilando la información.

1. El jersey es precioso y por dos veces que te lo pongas no pasa nada 2. Aún no me has dicho quien esta en tu casa y no creo que sea tan grave y 3. Ya te has librado de tus padres por unos días, que más quieres.

Miré a Sakura un poco molesta, se ve que mis problemas son siempre minucias, claro como no tengo la frente ancha… Sonreí maliciosamente, bueno en realidad tiene razón, al menos en lo de mis padres.

Bueno supongo que lo de mis padres no es tan terrible… - dije.

Y ahora me vas a decir quien esta en tu casa?

Shikamaru. Es una pesadilla, Sakura!

Sakura contuvo la risa.

Sobrevivirás… que tal con el examen?

Creo que bien… Y a que viene esa gran alegría de hoy? Te conozco Sakura y esa sonrisa de lado a lado que tienes de anuncio de marca de pasta dentífrica es por algo – le dije

Sakura sonrió con cara de atontada.

Ayer estuve viendo a Sasuke-kun en su entrenamiento… - dijo suspirando de manera soñadora.

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo y "cool" de todo el instituto y por el que babea casi todo el sector femenino. El chico al que le dediqué todos mis pensamientos durante tantos años para nada.

Cuando éramos pequeñas a Sakura y a mí nos gustaba y llegamos a pelearnos por él. La verdad es que aquello parecía una guerra, lo pasé bastante mal. Sasuke no nos hacía caso a ninguna de las dos, y sin Sakura me sentía bastante sola. A pesar de todo ninguna dimos nuestro brazo a torcer.

Pero entonces con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que yo no estaba tan enamorada de él como creía. Nos trataba con total indiferencia, y no le importábamos en absoluto. Y entonces decidí hacer las paces con Sakura diciéndole que ya no sentía nada por Sasuke. La verdad es que creo que nunca sentí nada muy fuerte por él, simplemente el deseo infantil de tener algo que todo el mundo quería y que a través de los años fue creciendo para seguir con la rivalidad que tenía con Sakura. Pero eso ya se ha acabado, por supuesto no podría decir que no me gusta Sasuke-kun. Él esta buenísimo, pero sinceramente no esta ya entre mis objetivos. Me da pena que Sakura siga enamorada como una tonta de él, pero respecto a eso no puedo hacer nada…

Fue increíble! Sasuke-kun estuvo genial! Como siempre! – decía Sakura alegre.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que entraban por la puerta Chouji y Shikamaru, al ver este último desvié mi vista rápidamente. A juzgar por la bolsa de patatas de Chouji vienen de la cafetería…

Ino? Ino? Me estas escuchando? – me preguntó Sakura agitando su mano delante de mi.

Eh? Si, si claro. Sasuke-kun es genial… - murmuré.

La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que Sakura seguía hablando y nunca me suelo perder detalle de lo que me cuenta.

Ino, ha pasado algo más que no me hallas contado? – preguntó Sakura.

La imagen de Shikamaru cruzó rápidamente por mi mente.

No! No! Nada, nada, jajajaj – dije moviendo las manos y soltando una risita patética y nerviosa.

Segura? – me interrogó Sakura.

De nuevo la imagen de Shikamaru cruzó mi mente. Respiré hondo. El profesor entró a clase indicándonos que nos separaramos pero Sakura seguía mirándome impaciente mientras sacaba el estuche.

Esta bien, luego te cuento… - respondí.

No se porqué pero tengo la impresión de que estoy roja… Separé mi mesa y miré la hoja del examen. Vaya… no es tan dícifil como esperaba! Bien! Miré al profesor un momento. Se llamaba Asuma y era un adicto al tabaco, salía de clase como mínimo tres veces para irse a fumar y luego volvía. Era un tipo muy raro… Volví mi vista al examen y comencé a escribir.

Ya casi había terminado, dejé el bolígrafo a un lado y miré al frente. Delante mía estaba sentado Naruto Uzumaki, un completo idiota. Se pasaba el día gritando que sería el próximo panadero del barrio o algo así (la verdad es que nunca me he parado a escucharle, me interesa más bien poco la vida de ese estupido) y mientras que no grita como un loco acosa a Sakura junto con un chico de cejas enormes, que afortunadamente tiene un año más que nosotras y no va a nuestra clase… Vi como Naruto movía la cabeza hacia todos lados, se veía que no tenía ni idea del examen… desvíe mi vista a la izquierda. Sakura aún escribía como si aquello fuera un documento que asegurara la paz mundial o algo asi. Unas mesas más a la izquierda se encontraba Kiba Inuzuka mirando por la ventana, un chico obsesionado con su perro y que lo traía todos los días a clase. Menos mal que no podía pasar mas del patio, aunque el perro era mono Suspiré cansada, hoy no me sentía como siempre. Hoy era un mal día, este maldito jersey me va a arruinar la existencia! Mi boli salió disparado hacia delante, Naruto lo esquivó de milagro, Sasuke que estaba delante lo vio venir y lo esquivos in problemas, sin embargo…

Pum! El bolígrafo impactó en la cabeza de cierto alumno que estaba dormido sobre la mesa. Shikamaru abrió los ojos y miró el bolígrafo molesto, se tocó la cabeza y murmuró algo.

Algún problema Nara? – preguntó Asuma-sensei.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza y miró el bolígrafo. Miré hacia él, sabe que es mío. Bah, me da igual, se lo merece por ser un vago y quedarse dormido en pleno examen, cómo puede ser asi? Asuma anunció que quedaban solo cinco minutos y todos comenzaron a escribir de manera más acelerada. Fui a responder la pregunta que me faltaba cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía mi bolígrafo. Joder! Dirigí mi vista hacia delante, el maldito de Shikamaru me sonreía burlonamente agitando el bolígrafo ante mis ojos. Resoplé, será…

El timbre sonó de pronto y todos comenzaron a dejar sus examenes. Me levanté enfadada y dejé mi examen furiosa. Me dirigí hacia Shikamaru fulminándole con la mirada.

Ino querida! Como es que tenías oculto lo de tu "apuesto" novio? – dijo una voz asquerosa dirigiéndose hacia mi. Me giré.

Ah, eres tú, Ami "querida" – dije con la sonrisa más falsa de todo mi extenso repertorio.

Noté que Sakura se situaba a mi lado. Ami, es una completa estúpida, se cree popular y guapa, cuando en realidad es una escoria humana. De pequeñas siempre se metía con Sakura por su frente y en más de una ocasión he tenido que ponerla en su sitio. También esta enamorada de Sasuke-kun y todo su "séquito de amigas" que no se tragan entre sí y se pasan los días haciendose falsos cumplidos y dándose puñaladas por la espalda. Cuando pienso en lo cretinas que son, me alegro de que Sakura y yo seamos como hermanas, no podría soportar tener que hablar más de media hora con esas hipócritas.

Novio? A quien te refieres? – pregunté aún sonriendo falsamente.

Ah, Ino, pensaba que eras tú la que debería saberlo mejor que yo… porque por los pasillos corre cierto rumor… - siguió Ami con cara de estar disfrutando enormemente de lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

Sakura me miró con una cara que decía que era mejor que la ignoraramos y que no valía la pena.

Un rumor? Que rumor, Ami "querida" – segui yo, marcando mucho el "querida" y el tono falso de mi voz.

Pues ayer te vieron por ahí con ese chico, um… como se llama… ah si… Chouji Akimichi – dijo Ami sonriendo en plan triunfal.

Sus amigas rieron estrepitosamente mirándome y murmurando cosas como "ese gordo? Oh, Ino debe estar muy desesperada…". Para su sorpresa yo también sonreí poniendo una mano en mi cadera y agitando mi melena.

Vaya, los rumores son muy curiosos no creeis? Pero bueno, no siempre hay que creerlos, yo nunca me creí eso de que te habías operado, Ami. Después de todo es evidente que no, sigues teniendo la misma cara, a menos que… nadie halla conseguido hacer nada con "eso" – dije sonriendo aún falsamente.

Ami me observó roja de rabia.

Pero no te preocupes, lo más importante no es ser guapa, puedes ser inteligente o graciosa o tener buen gusto… o… oh, lo siento Ami. Pero no te preocupes supongo que siempre puedes trabajar en la casa del horror o algo así. Necesitan gente no, Sakura? – dije guiñando un ojo.

Sakura sonrió.

Si, creo que no les vendría una bruja y unas cuantas arpías – respondió mi amiga.

Ami nos miró rabiosa.

Si, y también un monstruo-frente-ancha! – gritó Sakura.

De verás? – preguntó Sakura en tono ingenuo. – bueno, entonces creo que ni allí te van a querer… - dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta.

Oí a Ami gritar estupidamente y salimos por la puerta riéndonos como locas. Extrañamente cuando me encontraba frente a Ami y sus amigas nunca perdía los nervios y suelo gritar histerica como siempre, al contrario disfrutaba pensando en la cara que pondría después de soltarle cualquier comentario como aquellos. Seguí riéndome.

Y que tenías que contarme Ino? – me preguntó Sakura.

Eh?

Recordé entonces que el idiota de Shikamaru se me había escapado. Tan rápido para huir como siempre, el muy cobarde… pero bueno, y ase enterará cuando llegue a casa.

No era nada – dije mientras caminábamos hacia el patio.

Como quieras… - dijo Sakura.

Creo que tiene la sensación de que se lo voy a contar tarde o temprano, y aunque es una tontería… probablemente se lo contaré. Suspiré.

Vamos de compras esta tarde? No creo que pueda aguantar en casa con ese baka! – me quejé.

Hoy no puedo, Sasuke-kun, también tiene entrenamiento y quiero verle – dijo Sakura sonriendo tontamente.

Resoplé, la verdad es que no tenía nadie más con quien ir y por nada del mundo me iba a pasar la tarde en casa. Kuso! Sabía que no tenía que haber repetido el jersey! Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, que era eso? Ah, mi movil! Rapidamente conteste.

Si? – pregunté

Ino? Llevo un buen rato llamando a casa y no lo cogíais! Que haces fuera tan temprano? – preguntó la voz de mi padre.

Temprano? Papa, hoy tengo clase… - respondí.

Ah, si! Claro, con esto de las vacaciones se me había olvidado…

Seguramente se había estado emborrachando por ahí con el señor Nara…

Dejame hablaar con Ino-chaaan! – oí la voz cantarina de mi madre.

Ino?

Hai

Que tal va todo! Dormisteis bien?¿ Juntos espero! Digo ejem, bien espero!

Todo bieen – contesté tratando de descifrar lo que decía mi madre ya que daba grititos como una adolescente histérica. Oh nooo! Mi madre me esta robando mi papel en la vida!

Y Shikamaru! Donde esta? – preguntó mi madre ansiosa

No sé, por ahí con Chouji supongo. El dinero para ropa donde esta? – pregunté ahora ansiosa yo.

No se, Ino-chan. Ya tienes suficiente. Dime que tal con Shikamaru! – siguió mi madre.

Ya te dije que bien, Y como que tengo suficiente? Mama! Hoy he tenido que repetir jersey! Como puedes hacerme esto! – grité histérica.

Bueno Ino-chan, os llamaremos luego a casa! Aunque si estais muuuuuy ocupados con "algo" no hace falta que lo cojais! – dijo mi madre riéndose extrañamente.

Por unos momentos me quedé perpleja, no sera que…

Ino, tu no te dejes meter mano! – oí gritar al señor Nara.

Eh?

Pero que caos habia montado allí?

OTRA VEZ EN EL BAR! LEVANTATE DE UNA VEZ, DESGRACIADO Y MUEVE TU CULO HASTA AQUÍ! INO NO VA A QUERER UN SUEGRO COMO TU!– oí gritar a la señora Nara.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo y la llamada se cortó. Prefería no saber lo que le había pasado al señor Nara. Aunque supongo que se lo merece por andar emborrachándose todo el rato en el bar con mi padre… Suspiré.

Como va todo? – me preguntó Sakura sonriente.

No muy bien, acabo de descubrir que mis padres aparte de estar muy mal de la cabeza, conspiran contra mi – dije enfadada.

Y eso? – preguntó Sakura sin entender.

Apreté el movil entre mis manos, furiosa. Como se atrevían!¿? Se habían largado porque querían liarme con Shikamaru! Por que me hacen esto!

**Mis felicitaciones si soportaste a la histerika de Ino, hasta aki xDDD Se ke esta muy pesada, pero es ke tiene ke ser asi de insoportable xDD Muxas graciass x los reviews! Y x favor, kiero mass, necesito k me digais ke os parece, estoy por meter a un personaje inventadoo ke podríaa arrimarsee muuuxo, kizas demasiado… a Ino-chan, pero aun no estoy muy seguraa, wenu, nos vemos en el proximo cap! Y muxisimas gracias de nuevo! **

**Besosss!**

5


	3. Sonrisa tonta

**Kyaaaaaaaaa! Soy muy feliz! Sisisiiii! Mil gracias x todos los reviews ke he recibido! aki tenéis el capitulo tres k la verdd kreo k m ha kedado un poko revuelto todo, pero weno es lo ke ha salido… espero ke os guste y feliz navidad!**

**Naruto nu me pertenece es de kishimoto-samaa!**

**Capitulo 3: Sonrisa tonta**

Venga Shikamaru coge el maldito bolígrafo de una vez! y tu Chouji deja ya la bolsa de patatas o sino cierro la despensa con candado! Llevamos aquí dos horas y aun no hemos terminado! – me quejé a punto de tirarme de los pelos.

Porque a mi? Y todo porque a ese profesor estúpido, ese tal Kakashi se le había ocurrido mandarnos un trabajo entre tres! Y claro como tengo tan mala suerte no podía tocarme con otras dos personas que no fueran estos dos ineptos! Al menos Sakura estaba compensada le había tocado con su adorado Sasuke y con el idiota de Naruto. Aunque aguantar a Naruto una tarde entera… bueno, supongo que no he tenido tan mala suerte… no? Que va! Estos dos no hacen nada! Debería estar por ahí de compras y no aquí encerrada inventado amenazas a lo "señora Nara".

Ya esta bien! Haced el favor de hacer algooo! – grité atizándoles con un bolígrafo en la cabeza.

Shikamaru lo esquivó cansado y cambió de postura apoyándose en el codo izquierdo, Chouji salió peor parado, pero no hubo manera de arrebatarle las patatas. Respiré hondo. Bien. Si las amenazas no surten efecto tendré que emplear el plan B! Mi irresistible sensualidad es infalible! Sonreí y me solté la melena con un movimiento digno de anuncio del mejor acondicionador de pelo del país y les dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas (ensayada por supuesto, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo)

Bueno si nos damos prisa quizá luego podamos hacer algo… interesante… - dije sonriendo y usando mi tono más, ejem ¿interesante?

A Chouji se le iluminó la cara. Bien! por fin alguna muestra de conducta humana en este par de extraterrestres!

- Podremos volver a ese bar donde hacen esos helados tan buenos? – preguntó con el rostro iluminado.

Menos mal que estaba sentada en el suelo porque sino seguramente que llego a caerme de cabeza. Como se atreve? Esta menospreciando mi gran belleza! Esto es intolerable! En fin, que le vamos a hacer, con que poco se contentan algunos…

Claro! Iremos y podrás comer todo el helado que quieras! - dije alzando el puño eufórica.

Chouji sonrió satisfecho mientras se llevaba otra patata a la boca.

Venga, Shikamaru, terminemos esto – dije cogiendo la hoja donde habíamos empezado el trabajo (mas bien empezado, porque lo había escrito todo yo con alguna que otra pequeña aportación de Chouji, Shikamaru se había limitado a proclamar dicha actividad demasiado problemática, agghh! Insoportablee!)

Le pase la hoja y sonreí tontamente. Si tontamente… tan… tontamente…

_Ja! Ino, no nos interesa la opinión de una rubia tonta! – gritó Ami mirando mal a una chica rubia._

_Bueno si prefieres ir con esas pintas por ahí… - respondió Ino_

Suspiré, hacía tiempo que no recordaba aquello.

_Hemos terminado, Ino – dijo un chico de intensa mirada verde._

_Pero… Koji… ¿co-como que terminamos? – preguntó Ino _

_Asi de simple, Ino. Mis amigos me han dicho que no me conviene que se me vea con una chica tan tonta por ahí… - dijo el chico levantándose y alejándose de la mesa._

_La Yamanaka sintió como si se quedara sin aire y alguien la golpeara en el pecho con un mazo. Le miró enfadada. _

_Como te atreves? – rugió la chica enfadada._

Apreté el bolígrafo entre mis manos, no sé porque me había acordado ahora de eso. Hacía mucho tiempo ya… Suspiré y sin mirarles me levanté dejando el bolígrafo.

Bueno, la verdad es que… quizá es mejor que lo dejemos, solo es un trabajo. Estoy cansada – murmuré desanimada prácticamente sin mirarles y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta de un fuerte portazo y me tiré sobre la cama. ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué últimamente siento cosas tan extrañas? Es como si me sintiera totalmente sola, sin nadie. Bueno tengo a Sakura pero ella se pasa el día hablando sobre Sasuke y también esta Tenten, pero últimamente tampoco la veo mucho.

Bueno, nunca me ha hecho falta nadie, yo me basto conmigo misma! No me hace falta! Soy única e irrepetible! Me levanté y me miré al espejo sonriendo satisfecha de mi misma. Pero, si estoy tan contenta, si solo me necesito a mi misma… ¿por qué… por qué tengo las mejillas húmedas…?

Um… Shikamaru… ¿no deberíamos…? - dijo Chouji mirando preocupado en la dirección en la que se había ido la rubia.

Shikamaru permameció en silencio y miró a su amigo y después la puerta que había cerrado Ino. El Nara suspiró con resignación.

Esta bien… pásame eso – dijo desganadado.

Chouji le tendió la hoja del trabajo. Shikamaru la cogió y le hecho un rápido vistazo.

Veamos…

Y diez minutos más tarde el trabajo de Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi estaba hecho con una nota mínima de un diez.

Esquivé a Naruto y a Lee por quinta vez en una sola mañana y seguí por el pasillo. Que pesados! Sakura no aparece un día y no paran de preguntarme como si hubiera tenido un trágico accidente, menos mal que les he mandado al otro edificio. Jejej. Bueno será mejor que yo también me de prisa. Giré tomando otro pasillo cuando un repentino viento llego de improviso, me sujete la falda y distinguí una figura acercándose tranquilamente. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Que se creía "esa" caminando así por el pasillo con ese peinado más horrible que combinar rosa con el verde de la temporada pasada? Encima va contoneándose! Que tía más cutre, aquello era superior a mis fuerzas no podía quedarme quieta.

Temari – la llamé

Ella se giró y me miró como si fuera un insignificante mosquito en su camino.

Me he enterado de que estas saliendo con Nara, no sabía que te fueran los perdedores… - dije acordándome de lo que había comentado el señor Tanaka. Para algo me servirá ese viejo!

Temari sonrió.

Bueno, algunas tenemos la suerte de tener alguien con quien salir, mientras que otras… - me respondió ella mirándome significativamente.

Ja! Una chica como yo! tan guapa! tan lista! y con una personalidad tan arrolladora tiene pretendientes a montones! Y desde luego no saldría con un idiota como Nara! – grité agitando mi melena y poniendo una de mis manos en mi cintura.

Temari parecía contener un ataque de risa.

Si Shikamaru quisiera a una chica "tan guapa, tan lista y con una personalidad arrolladora"… - hizo una pausa para reírse mirándome como si le resultara patética -se compraría una muñeca hinchable – terminó

Si estas tan segura, entonces porque sale contigo? – dije cruzándome de brazos desafiante.

Temari ahora sí echó una carcajada.

No te esfuerces Yamanaka, nada de lo que digas va ha hacer que no quedes por los suelos como siempre – dijo con tono autosuficiente – además, ya han quedado claros tus gustos… - dijo soltando una risita y echando un vistazo a unos carteles pegados en la pared.

Nani? Me giré hacia uno de los carteles para mirarlo. No! Imposible! En los carteles se veía una foto mía con Chouji sentada en la cafetería del otro día y unas enormes letras donde ponía "La nueva adquisición de Yamanaka. La pobre Ino Yamanaka en su patético intento de conseguir un novio puede llegar a salir con lo peor del instituto con tal de darse un revolcón"

Aah! Como se ha atrevido a pegar estos carteles? Cómo! Apreté los puños roja de ira y solo pude pronunciar una palabra terriblemente enfadada.

Amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

No encontré a la estúpida de Ami en toda la mañana, así que me dedique a quitar todos aquellos malditos carteles y desmentir a gritos que yo tuviera algo que ver con Chouji. Y para colmo Sakura tampoco aparecía! Seguro que esta persiguiendo a Sasuke-kun como una loca, como hace siempre… Debería ir a la próxima clase, aunque hoy tampoco es mi día ( y eso que no he repetido modelito!) Caminé por el pasillo hasta el laboratorio cuando alguien choco conmigo tirandome al suelo. Aaarrgh! Ahora verá!

Lo siento… ¡Vaya! Que casualidad encontrarme con la sonrisa más bonita de Konoha… - dijo la figura que me había empujado.

Me levanté y miré hacia arriba. El corazón comenzó a latirme aceleradamente y me ruboricé ligeramente.

Ryo… - le reconocí sonriendo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Te estaba buscando… - dijo él sacando algo de su bolsillo y tendiéndomelo.

Voy a celebrar una fiesta en un par de días y espero que por supuesto tu no faltes – dijo sonriéndome encantadoramente.

Claro – respondi cogiendo la invitación y me despedí de el para ir a clase.

Bueno al final el día no ha sido tan malo! Kyaaaaaaaaa! Ryo-kun me ha invitado a una fiesta! Nadie puede resistírseme! Siii! Me giré a mirar escaparates. Hay un montón de ropa preciosa y aún no se que voy a ponerme para la fiesta. Tengo que dejar impresionado a todo el mundo muajajaj!

Niña Yamanaka! – gritó una voz

Arrugué la frente. Por qué tenía que venir ese viejo a estropearme el momento? Grr!

Buenas tardes, señor Tanaka – dije girándome.

Vaya, hoy pareces muy feliz ¿Donde dejaste a tu novio? – preguntó

Y sigue igual!

- No se donde está Shikamaru ni me importa! – dije girándome nuevamente hacia el escaparate.

- Ah pero sois novios? Que me dices? – dijo él asombrado.

- Pero si es usted el que se inventó eso! – le grité

- Ah si? Que cosas… bueno yo me refería a tu otro novio – dijo tendiéndome un cartel que enseguida reconocí.

El cartel que había fotocopiado Ami! Cuando la atrape no la va a reconocer ni su cirujano!

De donde ha sacado esto? – le pregunté

No sé, lo repartía por ahí una chica muy simpática, jejej, es amiga tuya?

NO! Como se le ocurre! Todo esto es mentira! – rugí rompiendo el cartel

Tranquila, tranquila si yo ya se que sales con Shikamaru – dijo el sonriéndome.

No puedo con él! Me saca de mis casillas! Este viejo es inaguantable!

NO! NO! Y NO! No salgo con ninguno de esos dos fracasados! No estoy loca! No los aguanto y no quiero volver a verlos ni a ellos ni a usted NUNCA! – grité.

Para mi sorpresa el viejo sonrió.

Vaya, si que has cambiado Ino… - dijo tranquilamente.

Le mire perpleja. ¿Me ha llamado por mi nombre? Quizá me he pasado…

Me gustabas más cuando te pasabas el día con Chouji y Shikamaru. Intentando conseguir patatas fritas gratis para Chouji y exigiéndole a Shikamaru que le diera un beso a tu muñeca para curarla – dijo el señor Tanaka con una expresión extraña.

Parece… triste…

Eh… lo siento – murmuré turbada.

En realidad no me ha hecho nada malo, es solo que perdí los nervios… Él volvió a sonreírme y me miró serio.

Nunca es tarde para volver a sonreir, Ino – dijo y se alejó de allí.

Me quedé quieta, que quería decir con eso? Yo ya sonreía, lo hacía constantemente no? Note un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho y una especie de idea que se abría paso en mi cerebro pero la corte de inmediato. Puede que no supiera a lo que se refería el señor Tanaka o puede que prefiriera no saberlo. Me di la vuelta y sin mirar ningún escaparate me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Abrí la puerta y el silencio prácticamente me golpeó. Todo estaba muy silencioso, no había nadie. Cerré la puerta y dejé las llaves sobre la mesa. Resoplé. Hacía frío, debería poner la calefacción… Ring! El ruido del teléfono me asustó. Donde lo había puesto! Corrí por todo el salón en su busca y cuando al fin lo encontré respondi.

Si?

Ino "querida" soy Ami, me han dicho que me estabas buscando esta mañana querías al…

Para llamar a la línea "arpías desesperadas" el número acaba en cinco. Adiós – dije colgándole.

No me gustaba tener discusiones por telefono, prefería ver la cara de Ami en vivo y en directo mañana muajaj! Tengo que llamar a Sakura y preparar una venganza! Marqué a toda velocidad su número y esperé a que lo cogiera.

- Sakura! Que tal? Adivina que se le ha ocurrido a Ami hoy?

- Sakura ha salido, Ino – me respondió la voz de la madre de mi amiga.

- Ah, vaya… - murmuré

- Pensé que tú también irías al partido – dijo

- El partido! Olvide que era hoy, gracias señora Haruno! – respondí y me dirigí al cuarto de baño rápidamente. Tenía que darme una ducha rápida y llegar para ver algo de partido.

Salí apresuradamente del baño cubriéndome con una toalla blanca y frotando mi pelo con otra para secarlo más rápido. No me gustaba mucho usar el secador, había leído hacia un par de semanas en una revista de moda que era malo para el pelo. Así que secador fuera! Tengo que mantener hermosa mi envidiable melena! Ese sonido es la televisión? Juraría no haberla encendido. Fui hacia el salón aún descalza y sujetando la toalla firmemente. Shikamaru observaba la televisión con aparentemente poco interés. Pero acaso le pone interés a algo?

Pensé que estarías viendo el partido – dije

Shikamaru siguió con la vista fija en la pantalla.

Suspendido por la lluvia – murmuró.

Vaya, y para eso me he dado prisa. Suspiré y me senté en el otro sofá mirando la televisión curiosa. De pronto mi mente encontró algo más malévolo y divertido.

A que no sabes a quien han invitado a la fiesta del siglo? – dije sentándome en la mesa frente a Shikamaru para acaparar su atención.

Quien Ino? – dijo pesadamente.

Sabía que yo quería que lo preguntara aunque ambos sabíamos la respuesta.

Yo por supuesto! A chicas como tu "querida amiga Temari" no las invitarían nunca a una fiesta así – dije agitando mi melena.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente. Eh? Y eso a que viene? Yo soy la que tengo la sartén por el mango, no tu Shikamaru! No sonrías!

De veras? Bueno entonces supongo que Temari y yo nos quedaremos en casa… -murmuró como si no tuviera importancia.

Que! Tu-no-vas-a-traer-a-"esa"-tía-a-MI-casa! – dije y según iba diciendo cada palabra me acercaba más al rostro de Shikamaru señalándole con un dedo amenazante.

Claro, Ino… - contestó tranquilamente.

AAAAH! Es igual que ese viejo! Me sacan de mis casillas!

Shikamaru! – grité abalanzándome sobre él

Oh, oh, mala idea… olvidaba que solo llevaba la toalla! El muy imbecil lo ha hecho a propósito! Kuso! Retirada, retirada!

La puerta de la residencia Yamanaka se abrió dando paso a una figura que avanzó hasta el salón abriendo su "a saber que numero ya" bolsa de patatas fritas. Al llegar al salón la escena hizo que por poco se atragantara.

Shikamaru? Ino? – preguntó el Akimichi

La Yamanaka se levantó del suelo como pudo aferrándose a su toalla blanca como si fuera su bien más preciado y la verdad, en estos momentos… probablemente lo era. Shikamaru se incorporó lentamente decidiendo que no era bueno enfrentar la mirada de la rubia en aquellos momentos. Ino respiraba aceleradamente enfadada.

TU no has visto nada! – gritó señalando a Shikamaru.

Y TU!... – siguió esta vez apuntando a Chouji.

Tú… - a la Yamanaka parecía no ocurrírsele ninguna orden.

Sigue comiendo! – gritó finalmente y se alejo de salón con la cabeza bien alta.

Y pronto iré a una fiesta con el chico más guapo de Konoha! – gritó la rubia como si eso le diera la razón en cualquier tipo de disputa.

Cuando se hizo el silencio en el salón Chouji consiguió terminar de tragar el resto de patatas fritas.

Cuéntame – pidió el Akimichi con su mejor cara de "no he comido en días"

Demasiado problemático – dijo Shikamaru dando por finalizado el tema.

Shikamaru… - pidió la voz de Chouji.

El Nara se sentó en el sofá y en su cara se formó una expresión de estar recordando algo, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

Bueno… -comenzó.

**Hasta aki! Este cap no me ha salido muy bien la verdd, ando falta de inspiración y todo me ha quedado un poco raro, de este fic el capitulo ke mas me convence es el primero, pero weno vere ke puedo hacer en el siguiente para mejorar. Mil gracias x todos los review! Soy inmensamente feliz gracias a ellos! kreo ke a partir del siguiente capitulo empezare a contarlo todo en tercera persona… ino me absorbe! Me va a volver lokaaa xDD Besos y gracias de new x leer hasta aki!**

**Arriba el shikainooooooo! **

**Misao-san **

Claro ke eres tu! Thanks de new me alegro ke te guste como contestaron a Ami, aargh esa brujas e lo merecía, le tengo un asco…. (como una niña tan fea se puede meter con alguien x su frente? X dios! Ke se mirara antes en el espejo) xD

Ah x cierto me encantaa escribir los trozos en k aparecen los padres de Ino y Shika, son unos liantes! xDD

**Lin-Hashimoto**

Siento la tardanzaa, aki mass fic!

**Byakugan**

Al final si metía l personaje inventado Ryo! Aunke aun un tengo muy definidoo como va a ser, de todas formass x lo ke aparece en este cap, me encanta, ke majo. Mas ke nada lo he metido para ver si Yamanaka se desestresa ke anda muy neurotika, un paro de torturarla muajaja xD Besosss!

**Kuramasesshou**

Gracias x tu review! Lo del panadero me salio asi xke sii xD pero indagare sobre esa serieee! Me ha entrado la curiosidad xD Sobre lo de hacer otras parejas me gustaria, en un principio pense en hacer otras pero la verdd nu se x donde coger el tema, si empiezo a escribir en tercera persona kizá se pueda, aunke ando pensativa entre el narusakusasu o naruhinakiba um… no se, no se. Iwal hay algo de eso, meditare! Om…

**Lau-chan**

Thanks wapaa! Ays siii los padres tan fatal, me parto con ellos xDD ayss un desees esu de Ami ni en broma! Pobre Chouji! Ya lo veo acosao x la tonta esaaa todo el diaaa, kita! Kita! xD kisses!

**Kotori Yamanaka**

Aki esta el cap, la verdd lo de Ino y el jersey ya me cansaba hasta a miii, pero claro para Ino es una tragediaa xDD espero k te guste este cap tambien!

**Drafen**

Muxiiiiiiiiiiisimas graciass me alegra muxo ke te guste, intento esforzarme aunke a veces la inspiración me abandona x completo xD besoss!

**Kagura-san**

Acabo de ver t review y ya estoy publicando, nu te puedes kejar xD wow! He hexo ke a alguien le apasione el shikainooo! Kyaaaaaa! Soy super felizz! Es la mejor pareja de todas! Lo del personaje inventado al final lo he metido, y alo tenia escrito, sorry pero weno intentare ke tampoko halla muxo lio con él, no tengo aun las cosas muy claras respecto a esoo, wenu besosss y gracias de nuevoo!

6


End file.
